I Don't want to hold you
by Micael-sama
Summary: Tarina suomeksi otsikosta huolimatta. Xana-William saa idean joka hyödyttäisi virusta, ja aiheuttasi harmia Lyokosotureille. Varoitukset sisällä.


A/N Tää on mun eka ficcini, joten älkää odottako liikoja. Ikärajoitus saattaa kohota, ei kyl mitää vakavaa. Idea oli vaan se että halusin antaa Xanalle ja Williamille rakkautta!

Varoitukset! Sisältää poikaxpoika tilanteita, joten jos et pidä, älä lue! Yksipuolista WilliamxOddia tällä hetkellä, tulee sisältämään lisää väkivaltaa ja rumaa kielenkäyttöä.

Kiitän MoyashiChania joka on ystäväni, hän tarkasti tekstin, ja Annikyuuta, tarina on täällä hänen ansiostaan!

En omista Code Lyokoa. Voe hitto.

I Don't want to hold you

Polttava viha pulppusi Williamin sisällä. Hän oli jo kauan aikaa sitten nähnyt erään mielenkiintoisen seikan, ja ilmeisesti he ketkä kutsuivat itseään Lyokosotureiksi eivät olleet nähneet samaa. Xanan merkki välähti hänen otsassaan, ja hän lipaisi huuliaan. Mustahiuksisen nuorukaisen vain pitäisi voittaa _hänet_ puolelleenja koko vastarinta kaatuisi. William käski lähintä rapua ottamaan hänet kyytiin ja sitten lähti toteuttamaan suunnitelmaansa.

"Kohta sinä olet MINUN!" Williamin nauru kaikui Lyokossa kauan sen jälkeen kun hän oli kadonnut sieltä.

Aelita kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja tähyili eteensä. Hänestä tuntui aivan sille kuin joku olisi katsellut häntä, mutta pinkkihiuksinen ei nähnyt ketään.

"Mikä hätänä Aelita?" Jeremie kysyi huolissaan.

"Ei mikään..." Aelita vastasi ja seurasi Jeremietä tunnille, muttei pystynyt karistamaan sitä tunnetta että joku tarkkaili häntä.

"Hyvä, nyt tuo ärsyttävä naikkonen on poissa tieltä. Nyt vain odotellaan." William kuiskasi itselleen ja otti kännykkänsä taskustaan. 'Nyt vain yksi viesti ja Xanan hyökkäys.' Hän näppäili nopeasti viestin ja lähetti sen. Luokassa Aelitan kännykkä tärisi hieman ilmoittaen että hänelle tuli viesti. Sen sijaan Oddin kännykkä kävi soimaan jotain yksinkertaista mutta tarttuvaa melodiaa.

"Odd Della Robbia! Kännyköiden pitäisi olla pois päältä tunnilla! Rehtorin kansliaan NYT HETI!" Opettaja huusi ja Odd keräsi kamppeensa.

"Olen jo menossa!" Hän tiuskaisi opettajalle ja käveli ulos luokasta.

Odd nurisi itsekseen matkalla kansliaan, mutta rakennuksen edessä häntä odotti yllätys.

"Vihdoinkin kahden, kissimirri."

"W-William?" Odd ei voinut uskoa silmiään, ja otti vaistonvaraisesti kaksi askelta taaksepäin. Silmänräpäyksen jälkeen William oli hänen edessään ja Oddin tavarat lipesivät hänen kädestään. Mustahiuksinen tarttui Oddia ranteesta kiinni ja vetäisi tuon lähemmäs itseään.

"Olet _minun_." William sanoi sivellen vaaleahiuksisen pojan poskea. Odd yritti nykiä itseään irti Williamin otteesta mutta hänen voimansa eivät riittäneet siihen.

"Päästä minut! Olet jo niin sekaisin että sekoitat mut Aelitaan!" Odd huusi hädissään ja näki Williamin kohottavan kätensä, sitten hän tunsi kivun niskassaan ja viimeisenä hän kuuli Williamin sanat.

"Kauniita unia, Odd." kaikki pimeni sen jälkeen.

"Kauniita unia..." William kuiskasi uudelleen ja nosti tajuttoman Oddin syliinsä ja tuon tavarat maasta ja lähti juoksemaan kohti metsää. Hänellä oli vielä tekemistä, hänen pitäisi luoda kopio Oddinsta ja tuhota loput Lyokosotureista. No, se jälkimmäinen voisi odottaa. Hänen suunsa vääntyi pirulliseen hymyyn. Hänellä oli nyt Odd, jolla oli kyky jota hän tarvitsisi. Plussaa oli myös se että Williamille oli kehittynyt jonkunlainen kiintymys tuohon kissapoikaan. Vaikka hän ei voisikaan nähdä tuota vähään aikaan Lyokossa.

"Aika kummaa ettei Odd tullut ruokailuun." Ulrich sanoi ääneen kaikkien ajatukset.

"Tosi outoa." Hän lisäsi ja katsahti vierelleen, paikkaan johon Odd aina istahti. Sitten joku laskikin tarjottimensa siihen.

"Uskomatonta! Delmas saarnasi minulle siitä että kännykkä pitää olla kiinni tunnilla niin kauan että melkein myöhästyin ruokailusta!" Odd hymähti ja alkoi syömään kuin viimeistä päivää. Kaikki muut purskahtivat nauruun todella äänekkäästi ja Odd oli ihan pihalla.

"Hei! Ei tää oo hauskaa!" Hän valitti ja iski nyrkkinsä pöytään.

"Lihapullien ja muussin menettäminen on vakava asia!" hän tiuskaisi ja muut alkoivat nauraa entistä lujempaa. Kukaan ei huomannut mitään poikkeavaa, ja kaikki lähtivät iltapäivän tunneille rauhassa.

"Hei Odd, sulla on muussia nenässä." Ulrich naurahti.

Odd avasi silmänsä ja nousi pystyyn. Kaikki kävi pyörimään ja Odd horjahti.

"Okei, ehkä istahdan vähäksi aikaa." Odd sanoi itselleen ja istahti sängylle. Odd räpäytti silmiään ja katsoi sivuilleen. Hän istui oikeasti sängyssä, mutta se ei ollut hänen normaali sänkynsä. Pikku blondi katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi olevansa huoneessa joka muistutti enemminkin selliä. Sellin ainoa asukas näki metallisen oven ja käveli sen eteen. Hän kokeili kahvaa ja sai tietää että ovi oli lukossa. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt häntä kokeilemasta vielä paria kertaa. Sitten Odd nipisti itseään. Ei, tämä ei ollut unta, sillä nipistys oli sattunut. Huokaisten Odd käveli takaisin sängylle ja lysähti istumaan.

"Oh, olet hereillä. Hyvä." Odd käänsi katseensa ovelle ja näki kuinka William käveli kyseisen metallioven läpi.

"Vain minä pääsen sisään ja ulos, sinä olet nyt minun, kissimirri." William sanoi kävellen Oddin eteen ja tarttui hellästi toisen leuasta kiinni.

"Minun." William sanoi samalla kun laittoi toisen polvensa sängyn reunalle Oddin jalkojen viereen ja nojasi toisella kädellään seinään Oddin takana.

"_Minun._" William kuiskasi Oddin korvaan. Vaaleahiuksinen peruutti taaksepäin kunnes tunsi seinän selkäänsä vasten. Hän katsoi kauhuissaan Williamin silmiä jotka näyttivät tuon halun riisua hänet ja tehdä sanoinkuvaamattomia asioita Oddille. William kiipesi sängylle ja asettui Oddin jalkojen väliin. Odd tunsi värin valahtavan kasvoiltaan ja sydämensä lyövän liian kovaa ja aivan liian nopeasti. William kumartui Oddin korvan juureen ja kuiskasi.

"_**Minun.**_" Oddin hengitys pysähtyi kun William näykkäisi hellästi hänen korvaansa, hän kyllä veti väristen henkeä kun William nousi pois hänen päältään ja sängystä ja käveli vihdoin ovelle.

"Nähdään pian, kissimirri." William sanoi hymy huulillaan ennenkuin käveli oven läpi. Odd pysyi paikoillaan vielä vähän aikaa, kunnes hän nosti kätensä koskettaakseen korvaansa. Se oli aivan lämmin. Odd tärisi hieman ja veti jalkansa lähemmäs itseään ja kietoi kätensä niiden ympärille. Hän vihasi tätä.

"Hei Ulrich kulta, mulla on kahdenkeskeistä asiaa sulle." Sissi liversi ruskeahiuksiselle pojalle, joka oli sillä hetkellä herra ja rouva Einsteinin seurassa.

"Hei Sissi, ei kuule kiinnosta." Ulrich tokaisi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Sissi hymähti hieman ja heilautti hiuksiaan.

"Tämä on tärkeää!" Sissi sanoi lujempaan ääneen.

"Mua ei kiinnosta!" Ulrich pakotti itseään ettei hän vain huutaisi. Rehtorin tytär irvisti ja huokaisi.

"Jos sua kiinnostaa, tiedät mistä löytää mut." Sissi iski Ulrichille silmää ennenkuin lähti kohti huonettaan. Ulrich kääntyi katsomaan ystäviään, jotka katsoivat häntä kummasti.

"Mitä? Onko mun naamassa jotain?" Ulrich tiuskaisi ja Jeremie nasti kätensä torjuvasti ylös.

"Tuntui vain siltä että Sissillä olisi ollut jotain oikeaa asiaa tällä kertaa." Aelita nyökkäsi ja katsoi sitten taakseen. Pojat katsoivat kumpikin samaan suuntaan kuin Aelita, mutta he eivät nähneet mitään poikkeavaa.

"Aelita?"

"Hm? Oh, anteeksi. Musta on vaan tuntunut koko tän ja eilisen päivän että joku on tarkkaillut mua." molemmat kävivät heti panikoimaan.

"Mikset kertonut heti? Se voisi olla vaikka William! Tai hyvä ystävämme Xana!"Jeremie repi hiuksiaan ja Aelita asetti kätensä rauhoittelevasti Einsteinin olkapäille.

"No en halunnut teidän hätiköivän. Mennään tarkistamaan superskanneri." Aelita sanoi hymyillen ja työnsi Jeremien huoneeseensa. Siellä nero istahti tuolille ja naputteli näppäimistölle jotain koodeja ja avasi skannerin. Sitten hän kohotti lasejaan.

"Uskomatonta. Xana on aktivoinut tornin!" Jeremie huudahti ja veti kännykkänsä esiin.

"Ulrich, soita sinä Oddille, minä soitan Yumille." he saivat halutut henkilöt kiinni, ja sitten he ryntäsivät tehtaalle.


End file.
